Chapter 627
Chapter 627 is titled "You Have My Gratitude". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 13 - Baratie - Coupled Teppanyaki Ship "Nasugasira". Quick Summary The assassin was caught and shot down. The culprit was a human that Hordy showed to the crying inhabitants of Fishman Island. Neptune locked himself up in Hard-Shell Tower and did not allow himself out until he calmed down. Shirahoshi receives a love-letter from Decken and Neptune orders his troops to capture him immediately. The citizens of Fishman Island gather at Otohime's funeral. There, on the monitor, Fukaboshi tells the people not to give up on going to the "Sun". The flashback ends and Nami holds no resentment to Jinbe and forgives him. Then on a monitor, Hordy Jones appears and addresses to Fishman Island. Long Summary The person who shot Queen Otohime is shot and killed. Jinbe looks at the person and tells the guards nearby to keep quiet about it. Hordy Jones picks up the body, calling it reality. Jinbe tells him it isn't like that, but Jones isn't listening. Jones stands on top of a building and shows the body for everyone to see. He then proclaims that a human snuck into the island and killed the queen. Everyone is in dismay over this revelation. They now believe that fishmen could never join humans on the surface. The Minister of the Left questions the existence of God. Sometime later, Neptune goes into Hard-Shell Tower and locks himself in, telling the guards not to let him out until he has dispelled his killing urges. The Minister of the Left is sitting outside the door to the tower, listening to the king. Neptune tells him he would have killed the human even if he wasn't armed, but Otohime wouldn't have forgiven him for it. He goes on to say that as a king he understands and feels for what Otohime said. But as a husband, can't understand why he isn't able to torture the person who murdered his wife. He talks about how it wouldn't be the same if he took up her cause, and that there are things even a warrior cannot protect. Later, someone tells Neptune something strange is going on. Shirahoshi complaints to him about the letter, saying it flies after her no matter where she goes. Fukaboshi adds that it is the fifth letter as well. After learning about Vander Decken, Neptune tells his children to stay home from the funeral, as the killer might have accomplices. He orders the guards to find Vander Decken immediately. At the funeral, everyone is standing in front of Otohime's grave. Fukaboshi then appears on a large video screen. He tells the people that he and his siblings will carry on their mother's ambition, and Fishman Island will be ready for Reverie, if not the one two years from now, then the one in six years, and if not that, then the one in ten years. Fukaboshi tells them they will start fresh with new signatures, and they will all dream of the sun. The flashback ends. Jinbe adds that the princes and princess have been true to their word in those ten years. Jinbe tells Nami that because he was not there to stop Arlong's tyranny, he will accept responsibility as his former captain. Luffy, meanwhile, is asleep. Jinbe explained that because Arlong paid off the Marines in the area, no information about his actions made it to headquarters. Sanji, still furious at Jinbe, orders him to slice open his stomach, saying if anything, it will make Nami feel slightly better. Nami tells him to stop, saying Jinbe didn't mean any harm. Jinbe tells her he will take any punishment she wishes. Nami tells him to stop thinking that way since he wasn't part of Arlong's gang and more importantly, he is Luffy's friend. Nami tells him that out of that horrible experience came a new friend (Sanji asks if she meant him) and harbors no resentment toward fishmen. She tells Jinbe not to apologize. Jinbe is awestruck by what Nami has said. He gets on his hands and knees, saying he is in her debt. Nami then realizes the pain Jinbe was feeling from the whole Arlong ordeal and how it had been eating at him for so long. Franky starts to cry too, saying he feels Jinbe's pain and how much he loves fishmen. Sanji kicks Luffy awake. Luffy wakes up and asks Jinbe what happened to the robber who attacked Otohime at the beginning of the story, much to Sanji's chagrin. Nami and Chopper start talking to Shirahoshi, asking if she is indeed the princess and if she is friends with Sea Kings. Shirahoshi says she is, and apologizes as she cannot help but cry when thinking of her mother. Nami tells her Otohime was an amazing mother, and Shirahoshi agrees. Shirahoshi tells Nami she feels comfortable around her despite this being their first meeting. Nami replies it might be because they have similar backgrounds. Jinbe then starts talking about the situation at the palace. The New Fishman Pirates have taken it over with Neptune and the guards held captive. Zoro, Usopp, Brook, and Pappug are there as well with their situation unknown. Hatchan tells Jinbe that if everything goes according to Jones' plan, things will have gotten much worse. Jinbe asks if Hatchan knows Jinbe's plans, and the octopus replies he does. Before going on, Hatchan sites the one difference between Hordy Jones and Arlong. Arlong hates humans, but would never hurt a fellow fishman. Jones hates humans, and will kill any fishman who sympathizes with them. Hatchan tells them Reverie is this year, and that Neptune plans on attending since they have enough signatures, and telling the humans about Fishman Island's plan to migrate to the surface. Jinbe exclaims that Jones is planning to stop Neptune from going. Hatchan tells him there is more to it, but before he can go any further, something frightens Chopper. Something came out of the forest. Den identifies it as a mobile visual Den Den Mushi that is hooked up to a monitor. Hordy Jones is then seen on the monitor. Hordy greets the people of Fishman Island, does a sound check, and then introduces himself as the captain of the New Fishman Pirates. Quick References Chapter Notes *Carne is seen for the first time after the time-skip. *The new Baratie ship has a head that looks exactly like Sanji's wanted poster picture. *Hordy Jones claims that a human pirate assassinated Otohime. *It is shown that Hard-Shell Tower was originally a storage room for weapons. *According to Neptune, he has imprisoned and killed many humans in the past. *Vander Decken IX begins sending marriage proposals in the form of letters to Shirahoshi. *Otohime's funeral is seen. *The flashback ends and the story returns to the present time. *Nami forgives Jinbe and states she has no hatred toward fishmen as a whole, only Arlong. *Luffy is seen sleeping during the flashback again, like when Nami's backstory was told. *Part of Hordy's plan is revealed. He plans to prevent a migration of fishmen to the surface. *It is explained that Reverie takes place every four years and will take place sometime during the current year. *A possible reason for Arlong (despite being the tight wallet he is known for) bribing the Marines is revealed, as any leak of his activities to the World Government would have sent Jinbe after him. *It would appear that Shirahoshi is aware that she can control Sea Kings, not expressing any shock after hearing about it from Jinbe. Chopper even quickly asks if she is the one that is "friends with the Sea Kings". Characters Site Navigation